


Two Plumbers and a Princess go Trick or Treating

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fanon, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: Neal Cassidy and Tinker Bell are having a hard time getting an answer out of their daughters on what they want to be for Halloween, meanwhile Emma and Killian's daughter knows exactly what she wants to be and will not take no for an answer. Rumbelle and Gideon make an a appearance for trick or treating.





	Two Plumbers and a Princess go Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Even though CS is in this, there is subtle hints of anti-cs because they or their daughter, are not portrayed very positively.

Halloween was just around the corner and now that the girls could walk for more than two minutes without falling down, Neal and Tinker Bell decided they would take them trick-or-treating. Last year they had just dressed them up as little fairies and showed them off at Granny's for free candy and pumpkin pie.

Of course once Emma and Killian walked in with their daughter dressed as Princess Leia, their twins lost the attention of the patrons who immediately went to fawn over Storybrooke's princess. Not that Neal minded much, he could eat his pumpkin pie in peace, plus he thought too much attention and fawning would spoil the girls. Tink was a little annoyed though, as she thought their girls were just as precious as Lilah Jones and didn't understand why a title made her more worthy of attention. She found it to be a little pretentious. This year though, she was excited for their first trick-or-treating.

"So girls, remember when mommy told you next week we're going trick-or treating?" Tink asked. Wendy and Mary were playing with dolls on the floor but they looked up at their mom.

"No," Wendy answered.

"Remember when mommy said we were gonna knock on people's doors and they'd give us candy? And you can dress up as whatever you want?" She pressed. Tinker Bell barely understood Halloween herself, but if the girls couldn't understand then she had no idea how she and Neal were going to explain Christmas to them.

"Oh yeah!" said Wendy.

"Yeah!" Mary chimed in.

"Yeah! Do you know what you girls wanna be?" Tink asked.

"A faiwy!" Wendy threw her little arms into the air.

"Faiwy!" Mary did the same.

"Oh, how about something else loves? Mommy and daddy dressed you up as fairies last year."

Neal piped in, "I don't know why you'd ask them. This is the perfect age for Halloween. We can put them in any costume we want and they wont even complain."

"Well I want them to be excited for their costumes, not just throw something on them," said Tink. "Can you girls think of anything else?" She asked again.

"Uhhhhmmmm.....faiwy!" Wendy said again. If the girls had it their way, they'd wear their tutus and plastic wings everyday until they disintegrated. Her attention was then turned back to her dolls and she went back to playing with her sister.

Tink sighed. "I'm flattered really, it's adorable that they love fairy culture but from what I understand of this holiday they're supposed to be different things each year."

"They're too young to know what they want to be. I bet if you asked them tomorrow, they'd say something like 'hot dog!' just because they had that for lunch," said Neal. "Lets just pick something from our favorite movies and win all the nerd awards."

Tink snorted. "You mean from YOUR favorite movies. I still haven't finished that Legend of the Ring movie."

"LORD of the Rings, come on, we've seen all of them like five times now!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I fall asleep every time."

Neal laughed, "Lets just make them Batman and Robin. I saw a picture online of two little girls with Batman and Robin tutus for Halloween. The girls love tutus, its a win-win."

"I'll let them think for a little more, I'd much rather they come up with their own idea," she said. "But if I don't get an answer out of them then...maybe."

Tink just hoped their only answers weren't 'fairy' or 'hot dog'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lilah honey, can you look at mommy for a sec?" Emma asked. Her two year old daughter was scribbling circles at the table. She stopped coloring and looked up at her, waiting for her response.

"Remember when we talked about Halloween and going trick-or-treating?" She made a "mhmm" sound that Emma took as a 'yes'.

"And how you get to dress up and ask for candy?"

Lilah nodded.

"Do you wanna be a pirate? Grandma can make you a pirate costume and you can be just like daddy!" Emma said, smiling.

"No," came Lilah's reply. "I don't wanna be piwate."

Emma's face fell. "Oh, but honey, you'd look so cute! And you'd be just like daddy! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't wanna be piwate, I wanna be pwincess!"

"Lilah, you're already a princess, you have thousands of princess dresses. Don't you wanna be something different? Don't you wanna be like daddy?" Emma insisted. She had had a vision of Lilah in a darling little Captain Hook style pirate outfit. It was cute and ironic, why did she have to be so difficult?

"No! I don't like piwates! I wanna be a pwincess!" Lilah was using her tantrum voice now, something Emma was all too familiar with.

"Ok, ok!" Emma said quickly, not wanting to deal with another one of her tantrums. "Sorry I asked," she mumbled. Lilah went back to her coloring, satisfied with getting her way.

Luckily, Halloween was still a week away and Lilah probably wouldn't even remember this conversation, perhaps she could try a different approach. She was still only two, she wasn't supposed to be deciding her Halloween costumes for a couple more years and Emma would be damned if she didn't get an adorable picture of her daughter as Captain Hook.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at the Cassidy house, Tink was preparing the twins breakfast. Neal had left to help his father with something in the shop, so she had decided on something simple. She wasn't much of a cook, if she had it her way she would just use magic to make all their meals but Neal didn't approve of using magic to do household stuff. So sliced bananas and cereal it was.

The girls were sitting in their booster seats, mashing bananas all over their mouths and spilling cereal everywhere, hardly actually eating and more making a mess.

"Girls, let mommy help you," she said laughing. That was the beauty of twins. She scooped up the banana on their spoons and helped them feed themselves.

"Mmmmmm," Mary hummed, banana caking her face.

"So girls, do you know what you want to be for Halloween yet? You can be anything you want," said Tink. She didn't get a response so she prompted them again. "What do you want to be for Halloween, loves?"

"Banana!" Wendy said with her mouth full.

"You want to be a banana for Halloween?"

"Banana!" said Mary, copying her sister.

Tink gave them a skeptical look. "Are you saying banana because thats what you're eating, or do you really want to be a banana for Halloween?"

"Banana, banana!" they giggled.

"Ok my little fairies, I think you're just being silly. Something tells me you'd cry if I actually tried to dress you up as little bananas." She wiped their mouths and took them out of their seats. "Can you think of something else you might want to be?"

"Mommy!" said Mary

"Well, if you really want to be fairies again this year, I guess we can get you some nicer tutus and wings. Goodness knows you've practically wore out the set we got," she said, mostly to herself.

"Mommy!" Mary said again, her hands grasping for Tink.

"What my love, what?" Tink swooped her up and nuzzled her little nose, making her daughter giggle. "Let's go in the living room and watch a movie, how about that?" She looked down at her shirt, noticing a big stain of banana on it.

"But first, maybe we should wash your hands."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mind if I plug this in?"

Neal looked at Henry, who was currently hooking up his console to the T.V.

"I mean, you've already started doing it but go ahead."

Henry laughed, "Well if I'm staying the night I gotta have something to do while the grown ups talk."

"Nah I don't mind, me and Tink will kick your butt on it later, but for now just make sure you let your sisters play too."

Henry practically groaned. "You know I love them but they don't seem to understand that in Mario Kart you have to actually, you know, drive."

"Hey, they're two. They like the bright colors, it makes them happy."

Henry started plugging in the extra controllers. "One time, a race went on for almost an hour because it doesn't end until the last person crosses the finish line, and every time I tried to help they said 'no I do it'."

The twins waddled into the living room, already heading for the controllers.

"Hold on girls, we have to wait for Lilah before we can play," said Henry, though his sisters still started mashing the buttons, even though no race had even started.

With perfect timing, the door bell rang. Emma walked in holding Lilah, dressed in a ruffly dress and sucking on a pacifier.

"Where's the good Captain?" Neal asked. "I thought he was coming for spaghetti night."

"Nursing a hangover," Emma said in annoyance.

Neal blinked. "Its 6pm."

Emma shrugged and then set her daughter down. "Give mommy your pacy and you can go play."

"Mmm-mm!" Lilah stamped her foot and shook her head.

"Lilah," she said in a warning tone, holding out her hand.

Lilah's response was to run away to where Henry and the twins were, picking up a controller and not looking back at Emma. Henry, noticing his mother looking frazzled, took the controller from her hands.

"Lilah, give me your pacy or you don't get to play," he said firmly.

Lilah whined and her eyes started to water but Henry had a bit more patience to deal with her.

"Do you wanna play?"

She nodded. He held out his hand. She reluctantly gave him her pacifier and he in turn gave her the controller. Henry gave it to Emma.

"Video games mom, I'm telling you. They're the answer to all life's problems."

Emma cracked a smile, "Thanks kid. Can you handle them until dinner is ready?"

"Of course," replied Henry. "They'll watch themselves drive around in circles for hours. Enjoy your child-free break." Emma and Neal went into the kitchen while Henry went back to his sisters to start up a race.

"Still insisting on the pacifier huh?" Neal asked, once Emma had taken a seat.

She sighed. "I've tried everything, she won't give it up. She throws a massive fit when I take it and won't go to bed without it. I know she's only two but if I don't break the habit now it'll be even harder once she's older."

Tink answered while at the stove, "Mary was attached to hers too. Took awhile to break it but I just kept telling her that big girls don't need pacifiers anymore. Eventually she stopped asking for it so I just keep it in a little box now."

"She doesn't fall for it. I might just have to get her to go cold turkey and buy some ear plugs," said Emma.

"She'll give it up eventually, Em," Neal said.

"I hope so. She's been driving me crazy lately. Do you know what she did to me yesterday? I was having a conversation with her and she put her finger to my lips and said 'I'm talking now'."

Both Neal and Tink laughed. "Really?" asked Neal. "That's actually kinda hilarious. She's already trying to overthrow you."

"Seriously! She thinks she's the queen of the house! I've gotta stop having people call her 'princess', I think it's going to her head."

"It's just that age, Emma," said Tink. "The other day I was getting after the girls for jumping on their bed and they stuck their fingers in their ears and pretended they couldn't hear me," she added.

"Ah, the terrible two's," said Neal. "They'll grow out of it eventually."

"I sure hope so," Emma muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Lilah, who do you wanna be? Do you wanna be Princess Peach again?" Henry asked her. "Look, she has a fancy princess dress and a crown, and blonde hair just like you." He pointed at the Princess Peach icon. They had all just finished dinner and were back in the living room for another round of Mario Kart. Emma, Neal, and Tink were relaxing on the couch while the kids sat on the floor.

"Yes!" she replied happily, "I wanna be pwincess!"

"Ok, Peach it is." Henry clicked the button for her, locking her in as Princess Peach.

"Wendy who do you wanna be? Do you wanna be Princess Daisy?"

"Uh-uh," she replied.

"Point to who you wanna be," said Henry.

Wendy got up from where she was sitting and touched Mario's icon on the screen with her finger.

"It's wed!"

"Yes that's Mario, he's red. You wanna be Mario?" Wendy nodded and he clicked the button for her.

"And how about you Mary, do you wanna be Luigi? That's Mario's brother, he's green."

"Yes!" she answered excitedly.

"Ok, and I will be Donkey Kong. I think we're all set now."

When he selected Donkey Kong, Wendy said, "It's a monkey!"

"Monkey, oo-oo-ah-ah!" Mary added, imitating a monkey voice.

"Good job girls, you two are so smart," said Neal, smiling as he and Tink would spend a lot of time looking at animals with them and teaching them what sounds they make. It was cute to see them remember that.

The race started and, just as Henry said, the three toddlers were already driving backwards and into walls. But they didn't know any better and were content just watching their character drive around. As long as no one ran them over, they would play silently without any issue.

"So you guys are taking the twins trick-or-treating right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's our first time, I'm really excited," Tink answered with joy.

"We're taking Lilah too, I'm sad though. I thought it would be adorable if she went as a pirate for her first time," said Emma.

"She doesn't want to?"

"Nope. She insists on being a princess. I wouldn't mind, she'll look adorable either way, I just wanted to be ironic and Killian would get a big kick out of it."

"Well, thats better than the choices my girls gave me. I asked what they wanted to be and they said 'fairy, banana, or mommy. So, I guess we'll just have them go as fairies again," Tink shrugged.

"It's so frustrating like, this is the perfect age for them for Halloween. I should be able to dress her up in anything before she can pick out something herself."

"Thats what I said!" Neal all but shouted. "I wanted them to go as Batman and Robin."

"I know," Tink said defensively. "But they said fairy twice."

"Thats because you asked, if you had dressed them up as something else they would just go with the flow. They're getting candy, they aren't thinking of anything else.

"Lilah, what about a pirate princess? You can be a pirate AND a princ-"

"Mom, give it up. I don't think she's gonna go for it," Henry replied. Emma fake pouted.

After Henry's help, the race finally ended and the toddlers climbed on to the couch with their parents, bored of the bright colors for now.

"And what about you two? Still wanna be fairies?" Tink asked as the twins each took a spot on her and Neal's lap.

"No, I wanna be Mawio," came Wendy's reply.

"You wanna be who?"

"I be Mawio."

"I think she's saying she wants to be Mario," Henry translated.

"Ohhhh, you wanna be Mario for Halloween, love?"

Wendy nodded in response.

"That's perfect! Of course you can be Mario for Halloween!"

"I be Mawio too!" Mary added happily. She wasn't sure what the context was but she wanted to be just like her sister.

"How about you be Luigi, Mary?" Henry tried. "Remember the green guy? Green, just like your mommy."

"Oh, mama I wanna be Weegee!" Mary pulled at her shirt.

Neal grinned, "Two little girls dressed as Mario and Luigi? We are gonna be the coolest family on the block."

"And Lilah, you can be Princess Peach. Remember the pink princess you were just playing? You can be her and you'd all be Mario characters," Henry added.

Lilah looked to Emma. "Mommy, I wanna be Peach! I wanna be Peach!" she joined in on the twins excitement as if they had all won the lottery.

"Well, its not a pirate, but...that is a pretty cute idea. I bet Grandma can make you the perfect Princess Peach dress," said Emma.

"Yay!" Lilah jumped up in down in joy, the twins following her lead.

"Ok, ok, settle down loves," Tink laughed. "I must say that is pretty creative. Much better than mommy or banana."

"Video games!" said Henry, "I'm telling you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok everyone, say cheese!"

A chorus of 'cheese!' rang out, though from the younger ones of the bunch it sounded more like 'teese!'. Mary Margaret snapped yet another picture of the children all dressed in their costumes. The rest of the parents stood around them in the front yard with their phones, taking a few pictures of their own.

"Come on mom, we're gonna miss all the houses," said Emma.

"I know, I know," she said. "Let me just get one more."

Neal already made the picture he took of his girls his new phone background. They looked adorable in their denim overall rompers and their Mario and Luigi hat. Tink wouldn't stop smiling when dressing them up, she was just as excited as they were. He hoped the night lived up to their expectations.

Lilah was currently twirling around in her Princess Peach dress, which was an extravagant thing, definitely not store bought and looked like a legitimate royal dress. Her hair was styled, which Neal couldn't imagine had been easy to do, and a little crown was on top of her head. She watched the ruffles of her dress with joy as she twirled.

"And what is she supposed to be again?" Killian asked Emma, referring to their daughter.

"She's Princess Peach."

"Ah, what land did she rule?"

Neal jumped in before Emma could answer. "The Mushroom Kingdom, come on, you didn't know that? It was like right next door to ours."

Killian looked puzzled. "I have never heard of that land."

"It was famous for its agriculture, mushrooms mostly. Ruled for several years until the evil Bowser-"

"He's pulling your leg," Emma said as she cut off Neal's fake dramatic telling of the Mushroom Kingdom history. "It's from Henry's video game."

"Ah, you buzzkill," Neal teased.

Emma started to laugh but then gasped when someone bumped her. It was her brother, Prince Neal, dressed as a ninja and pretending to be fighting off invisible enemies.

"Neal, watch where you're going!" Mary Margaret scolded, but then shook her head with a smile on her face as her son continued to punch the air and make sound effects under his breath.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Emma.

"Gideon and them are on their way, should just be a few minutes," Neal replied. He looked at his phone that had a text from his dad.

Make sure they are nice to your brother, he's very self conscious, it said. Neal wasn't sure if he meant the group or the neighbors. Either way, he wouldn't put up with anyone making fun of his little bro.

Which is why when his adult brother came trudging along up to them with the Gold's, dressed in a simple black cape vampire costume, he shot Killian the dirtiest look when he snorted, "are they bloody serious?"

"Killian be nice, he's never been before," Emma said to him under her breath.

It was obvious that Gideon was extremely nervous, his face showing pained self consciousness. He didn't interact much with the Charming's or Emma and Killian, and it was clear that he felt he awkward and out of place. Rumple looked just as grim, as if daring for someone to laugh at his son. Belle was the only one looking overjoyed, wearing a big smile and excited for her son's first experience with Halloween.

Gideon's face softened when the twins ran over to him and hugged his legs. They looked up at him under their oversized hats and smiled, giggling.

"Oh, hello girls," he said, his face having the hint of a smile. He wasn't used to being an uncle but it was growing on him.

"Sup Gid," Neal greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," he answered.

The parents each grabbed their children's hands and the group began their night of trick-or-treating. Prince Neal was the eager one, running up to the house as soon as he saw it, leaving David and Mary Margaret to shout "Neal, wait for the others!" while Lilah and the twins had to be directed to go up to the door. The first house they arrived at the three girls had been confused, looking back at their parents with each step they took to the house, prompting them to go with them.

"Ok, so when they open the door, what are you going to say?" Tink asked the girls.

"Hi," Wendy answered.

"No, you say 'trick or treat!', ok? You girls ready?"

Archie Hopper was the one to answer the door.

"Well hello children! Don't you all look so cute?" he said with a cheery smile.

"Trick or treat!" they all said out of sync.

Little Neal was the first to put his bucket forward.

"A ninja, how cool!" Archie complimented him and gave him a couple pieces of candy, receiving a quick 'thank you' before Neal ran back to his parents, ready for the next house.

Tink had to help the twins hold up their buckets as Archie dropped some candy in them.

"Mario and Luigi, what a clever idea! And you have Princess Peach too!" he said, motioning to Lilah who was slapping Emma's hands away as she tried to help her hold up her bucket.

After giving Lilah her share of candy, Archie turned towards Gideon, who had just been standing there quietly.

"I'm really glad you took my advice, Gideon," said Archie. "I think this is going to be good for you, and its a good way to get out and enjoy the holiday with your family."

"Thank you Dr. Hopper," he said quietly looking down at his feet. Archie gave him a few pieces of candy and he muttered another quiet 'thank you'.

"Say thank you girls," Tink prompted.

"Tank you!" Mary and Wendy said in unison, and began pulling their mom and Uncle Gideon to the sidewalk with the rest of the family.

The rest of the night went just as well. Gideon had warmed up some, making conversation with Neal and allowing the twins to pull him from house to house with a small smile on his face. Mary Margaret had given the children glow sticks so they'd be recognizable in the dark. Little Neal was waving his around as he walked and making sound effects, forgetting that he was a ninja and not a Jedi. The only bump they had come across was when Lilah started to whine an hour in to their trick or treating that she didn't want to hold her bucket of candy anymore and tried to force it into Emma's hand, who told her that it was her bucket, she would have to carry it.

That resulted in Lilah throwing it onto the ground, spilling her candy everywhere. After a failed attempt of making her clean up her mess, her parents hurriedly put it all back into her bucket and Killian became the designated holder for it.

Thankfully, that was the only issue that had occurred during the night and the Cassidy's were now walking back to their house, each holding a sleepy Mario and Luigi.

"So, did Halloween live up to your expectations?" Neal asked his wife.

"Yes, although even though this was my favorite part, I am pretty excited to get home and finish off the leftover candy," she said.

"Lesson number of Halloween, Tink. If you leave out a bowl of candy during the night, it will be empty before the night is even over."

Tink laughed, "I should have expected that. Well, at least there's pumpkin pie."

"Yummm" Mary said into her mom's shoulder.

"Tired enough to be carried, but not tired enough for pumpkin pie," Neal said, and they laughed again.


End file.
